A computer network is a geographically distributed collection of interconnected communication links for transporting data between nodes, such as computers. A plurality of computer networks may be further interconnected by intermediate nodes, or routers, to extend the effective "size" of the networks, smaller groups of which may be maintained as an autonomous system or domain of nodes. These nodes typically communicate by exchanging discrete "packets" of data according to predefined protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the nodes interact with each other.
The communication links forming the networks may be permanently installed to their interconnected nodes, as in the case of an Ethernet communications system, or they may be dial-up lines of a switched telephone network that remain ordinarily unconnected. These dial-up lines are typically "brought-up", i.e., dialed, by the routers to initiate node-to-node communication on-demand; accordingly, these lines are also known as on-demand links. An example of a network that utilizes on-demand links is the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN).
In order to reduce design complexity, most networks are organized as a series of hardware and software levels or "layers" within each node. These layers interact to format data for transfer between, e.g., a source node and a destination node communicating over the network. Specifically, predetermined services are performed on the data as it passes through each layer and the layers communicate with each other by means of the predefined protocols. This layered design permits each layer to offer selected services to other layers using a standardized interface that shields those layers from the details of actual implementation of the services.
In an attempt to standardize network architectures, i.e., the sets of layers and protocols used within a network, a generalized model has been proposed by the International Standards Organization (ISO). The model, called the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, is directed to the interconnection of systems that are "open" for communication with other systems. The proposed OSI model has seven layers which are termed, in ascending interfacing order, the physical, data link, network, transport, session, presentation, and application layers. These layers are arranged to form a "protocol stack" in each node of the network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic block diagram of prior art protocol stacks 125 and 175 used to transmit data between a source node 110 and a destination node 150, respectively, of a computer network 100. Each protocol stack is structured according to the OSI seven-layer model; accordingly, each stack comprises a collection of protocols, one per layer. As can be seen, the protocol stacks 125 and 175 are physically connected through a communications channel 180 at the physical layers 124 and 164. For ease of description, the protocol stack 125 will be described.
Broadly stated, the physical layer 124 transmits a raw data bit stream over a communication channel 180, while the data link layer 122 manipulates the bit stream and transforms it into a datastream that appears free of transmission errors. This latter task is accomplished by dividing the transmitted data into frames and transmitting the frames sequentially, accompanied with error correcting mechanisms for detecting or correcting errors. The network layer 120 routes data packets from the source node to the destination node by selecting one of many alternative paths through the physical network. The transport layer 118 accepts the datastream from the session layer 116, apportions it into smaller units (if necessary), passes the smaller units to the network layer 120 and provides appropriate mechanisms to ensure that all the units arrive correctly at the destination.
The session layer 116 establishes data transfer "sessions" between software processes on the source and destination nodes, along with management of such sessions in an orderly fashion. That is, a session not only allows ordinary data transport between the nodes, but it also provides enhanced services in some applications. The presentation layer 114 performs frequently-requested functions relating to the presentation of transmitted data, including encoding of data into standard formats, while the application layer 112 contains a variety of protocols that are commonly needed by processes executing on the nodes.
Data transmission over the network 100 therefore consists of generating data in, e.g., a sending process 104 executing on the source node 110, passing that data to the application layer 112 and down through the layers of the protocol stack 125, where the data are sequentially formatted as a packet for delivery onto the channel 180 as bits. Those packet bits are then transmitted to the protocol stack 175 of the destination node 150, where they are passed up that stack to a receiving process 174. Data flow is schematically illustrated by solid arrows.
Although actual data transmission occurs vertically through the stacks, each layer is programmed as though such transmission were horizontal. That is, each layer in the source node 100 is programmed to transmit data to its corresponding layer in the destination node 150, as schematically shown by dotted arrows. To achieve this effect, each layer of the protocol stack 125 in the source node 110 typically adds information (in the form of a header field) to the data packet generated by the sending process as the packet descends the stack. At the destination node 150, the various headers are stripped off one-by-one as the packet propagates up the layers of stack 175 until it arrives at the receiving process.
As noted, a significant function of each layer in the OSI model is to provide services to the other layers. Two types of services offered by the layers are "connection-oriented" and "connectionless" network services. In a connection-oriented service, the source node establishes a connection with a destination node and, after sending a packet, terminates the connection. The overhead associated with establishing the connection may be unattractive for nodes requiring efficient communication performance. For this case, a fully connectionless service is desirable where each transmitted packet carries the full address of its destination through the network.
Network layer protocols are generally used to implement a connectionless network service, the latter of which primarily defines a packet format. When the network layer receives a packet from the transport layer for transmission over the network, it adds (to the packet) a header containing, inter alia, source and destination addresses. Examples of network layer protocols are the connectionless network layer protocol (CLNP) defined by ISO, the Internet (IP) network layer protocol and the Internet Packet Exchange (IPX) protocol.
The overall packet formats of the CLNP and IP headers may be extended to accommodate added features by way of option fields contained within the headers defined by the network layer services. The types of options supported by these fields typically include source routing, priority and security-specific information. However, the conventional IPX header format is generally not expandable since its header was not designed to accomodate appended fields in a manner that is compatible with the remaining fields of the packet.
As also noted, a router is used to bring-up an on-demand link of a network, typically in response to the reception of a data packet intended to be forwarded over the link. However each time the link is dialed, connection charges are incurred. Certain types of data packets are exchanged in accordance with non-time critical applications, such as synchronizing distributed databases with respect to directory services. This type of computer-to-computer traffic is flexible as to when packet transmission occurs and the present invention is directed to synchronizing delivery of such traffic until times when the on-demand link is dialed for other compelling reasons.